Heartbroken
by Scarygamer345
Summary: James Potter loves Lily Evans. Everyone knows this. Peter Pettigrew and Narcissa Black know this better than anyone. Lily/Narcissa, Lily/James, unrequited Peter/James. Peter's POV. I don't own the cover image I got it off of Pinterest. BTW Narcissa is the same age as Lily for this story to work.


**Heartbroken**

James Potter loves Lily Evans.

Everyone knows this. James has been chasing after her for six _years._ You'd have to be deaf and blind not to notice it. I personally think he's an idiot, chasing after a girl who wants _nothing_ to do with him. But he's stubborn. Always has been. He's of the mindset that he will get her eventually. But I know better.

It was late at night, after curfew. The four of us had just completed the finishing touches to the prank we were going to play on everyone tomorrow at breakfast. We took a step back to admire our hard work for a moment, when suddenly Filch happened upon us. James, in a fit of brilliance, whipped the invisibility cloak over himself and Sirius without Filch noticing, but leaving me and Remus out in the open. We ran as fast as we could, and when the corridor split, Remus went to the left and I went to the right. I came across a broom cupboard, and decided to hide in there until the coast was clear. But when I opened the door, I got the shock of my life. Though, thinking back on it, I really shouldn't have been so surprised.

The two always got on so well, despite being in rivalling houses. They'd always send each other secret looks, like they knew something everyone else didn't. Which was the truth, till I stumbled upon them. James was always so stupid. Brilliant, but stupid. Always going after a girl who could never return the affections of any guy, much less a 'conceited toe rag', as Lily so eloquently put it, like him.

In that broom cupboard, I found both Lily and Sirius' cousin, Narcissa Black, in a very compromising position. I slammed the door shut as soon as I opened it and ran. I could never tell James of this, he would be heartbroken. Even though I'm sure Lily would appreciate it if he stopped bothering her, it's not my secret to tell. I just wish James would get over her and find someone else, even me (though I know he would never return my affections).

I tried telling him to get over her a few days after that incident with the broom closet, and he went off at me. Me! One of his best mates, trying to get him to do what's best, so that he won't get his heart broken! It hurts to see him run after her, it always has, but now that I know why she truly doesn't want him, it hurts me more.

Sometimes, I resent her. How could _anyone_ resist the charms of _the_ James Potter, one of the most popular, and most desired guys in school? I've always felt he could turn anyone, hell, he _turned_ me! It's always been a bit of a mystery why she never was turned.

What was even worse though, was when she _did_ start warming up to him. They became quite close, and when they both became Head Boy and Head Girl in seventh year, they got even closer. It was no surprise to anyone then when a few weeks later, they started dating. I resented her even worse then. Wasn't she supposed to be with Narcissa? She was effectively _cheating_ on her. It was no longer resentment I felt for Lily now, it was _hate._ I _hated_ Lily Evans, a supposedly nice girl who had no mean bone in her body (though we all know that's not true).

I felt sorry for Narcissa, to be tossed aside for someone else (even if that someone else was _James Potter_ ). I saw her at meal times, looking forlornly over to where Lily and James sat, stealing kisses every now and then. I wanted to go over there and comfort her, as I knew how it felt to see the one you loved with someone else, someone who wasn't _you._ But I didn't go over there, after all, she was a Slytherin, and I was a Gryffindor, so she wouldn't welcome me (and between you and me, she's kinda scary, even for a Slytherin).

Though, in the end, I did end up going to her after all, though not at that moment. It was in an empty corridor, I was walking towards my next class, History of Magic, when I heard it. There was a broom cupboard not far from where I was, and there was the sound of someone crying coming from behind the door. I thought to myself; well, History of Magic is boring anyways so I guess it won't hurt to check out what was going on.

When I opened the door it was to Narcissa sitting with her arms around her knees, sobbing. She looked up at me and stood instantly, trying to look as dignified as she could, given her situation. She was understandably angry at me for intruding, but I tried my best to placate her. I actually succeeded with that, and we had a good, long chat. I probably shouldn't have skipped class but I just couldn't bring myself to care. We talked about things that weren't really important, to calm her down. Eventually though, I had to ask her what was wrong, even though I already knew the answer, and she said;

"Lily Evans loves James Potter."


End file.
